Embarazada
by fanfics-Ale
Summary: UA Moderno - Sasha come mientras va escuchando a las adolescentes de su edad burlándose, debido a su gran barriga.


**Embarazada.**

—Permiso… Permiso —Es difícil llegar al autobús con el peso que carga encima, pero se las arregla para acomodar la bolsa de papel entre su pecho.

Los demás en su camino, retroceden. No debe buscar mucho tiempo. Alguien desocupa en los primeros asientos, diciéndole sobre sentarse ahí mientras frunce el ceño a las personas de adelante, criticándoles por su comportamiento con una mujer. Sobre todo, embarazada. Mira especialmente al chico de cabello negro a su lado, quien tiene cara de póker.

—Al fin —La embarazada ni agradece. Empieza a comer una hamburguesa que sacó de la bolsa. Su acompañante en el lado de la ventana, incomodándose del lugar que ocupa la castaña a sus anchas en el asiento. El aroma a cebollas y queso cheddar del cuarto de libra con queso, obviamente, le disgusta.

No debería estar en este autobús. La reconoce porque la ha visto algunas veces tomarse un autobús que da en la dirección opuesta a donde vive. ¿Así que no irá a casa hoy ella? Tan solo espera que se baje antes. No tolera a esta niña- chica, ¿mujer?… Lo que sea la embarazada. A otros también, pues oye murmullos sobre los jóvenes de estos días, de parte de adultos ancianos.

Sasha, que es la chica de la barriga grande bajo la camisa de su uniforme escolar, mastica mientras pone una mano sobre ésta, escuchando a las adolescentes de su edad burlándose. Le fastidia, pero lo deja pasar tratando de disfrutar de su comida en lo que realiza el viaje, que será de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos.

Todo es tranquilidad para ella, que está acostumbrada a las risas de chismes y se relaja al acabar su tercera hamburguesa, bebiendo de su gaseosa para terminarla y juntar todo en la bolsa. Satisfecha, se relaja.

Al joven a su lado no le hace gracia que la embarazada no se mueva ni un poco, sino que parece que está dormitando. ¿Qué debe hacer? Sin embargo, despierta al autobús frenando y abriendo sus puertas. Sus ojos mirando a todos lados, luego a la ventana.

Y la chica castaña se pone de pie, demasiado ligero para una mujer de siete meses de embarazo. ¡No cuida para nada su condición! ¿Acaso va huir? Está cortando el paso de los demás, acumulando gente y sin recoger su bolsa de basura, solo el bolso y mochila que usa como escudo o algo así. El joven aprovecha a colarse del lugar que deja entre la gente confundida.

—¡Permiso! —se mueve la chica que logra bajar la escalinata, empujando por las prisas a la gente que bajó.

No va muy lejos hasta que una mano la atrapa del brazo. El compañero de viaje reconoce al sujeto de cabello ondulado. Pasa caminando de cerca, tan curioso como los demás que están por ahí. Una chica con guitarra que observa a un guitarrista callejero frente al banco de descanso frente a una tienda, por ejemplo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte con eso.

—No hables así de él.

—¿Él? ¡¿Cómo que él?! Sabes que es solo una cosa.

Aunque habla en voz baja el hombre de la "relación", poco importa. Son escuchados y como ve que no es el único chismoso, se detiene a unos pasos de ahí. Un chisme sobre Nicolo será bueno oír. Tarde o temprano se enterarían, ya que son vecinos. Así que tampoco es gran cosa.

—¡Significa mucho para mí! —exclama la chica, captando más atenciones porque ella no habla tan bajito—. Ya le puse nombre, y Armin me enseñó como se escribe en ruso.

—Pero tú ni siquiera eres rusa.

—Tu nombre es italiano y tú tampoco eres italiano —contesta Sasha en vergüenza.

—Ese no es el punto. Como sea, lo hablaremos después —dice al percatarse que es observado, luego empieza a moverse y dice al pasar por su lado—… Hola Grior.

Mierda. Ya ha sido visto. —Buenas tardes.

Toman caminos diferentes. Se ve que no irá directamente a su casa. ¿Así que Nicolo es quien embarazó a esa chica? Pfff. Ya ni le interesa escuchar los murmullos, al avanzar, sobre que su vecino es un irresponsable, desobligado, que cómo puede decir eso de su hijo y la madre de éste, indirectas que a Nicolo le constará ignorar. Nunca tuvo paciencia, a fin de cuentas.

-.-

Nicolo quiere gritarles a los que le miran feo o darle un puñetazo alguno de los mayores que le dice que los niños de ahora son unos hijos de su remilgada madre, claramente indirectas para él, pero no lo hace. Decir la verdad humillaría a Sasha. Así que piensa bien y se calma, hasta que llegan al baño en el extremo de la estación.

—Sasha, en serio, quítatela —Nicolo dice mientras le sostiene la mochila, mandando a que entre para resolverlo. De haber tenido clases ese día él, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que no trajera esa cosa. —A mi mamá le dará un ataque si te ve así.

Se verán por primera vez, y lo que menos necesita es darles esa impresión. Supondrán que por eso la lleva a casa, que quiere hacerla parte de la familia solo para hacerse responsable del niño. No desea tampoco la escena de su mamá llamándola araña o algo peor.

La joven ser rinde y utiliza el baño para cambiarse, dejando algo confundido al empleado que iba a limpiar, cuando la embarazada que había visto hace como cinco minutos, sale sin embarazo.

Mientras se alejan del lugar, Nicolo argumenta. —La obra es la semana que viene. No se suponía que llevaras esa panza falsa a todos lados —salen del límite de la estación, que todavía le faltan unas cuadras para divisar su casa—. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez cómo la conseguiste ahora? —No es la primera vez que esto pasa, pero en los otros momento estuvo lejos de su hogar. Lo llevó solo a una distancia de la escuela cuando iban a comer fuera de ésta, a la que regresarían tras el almuerzo.

Le pareció divertido y lindo la primera vez, ignorando las miradas que les daban los adultos, pero cuando se repitió más de dos veces comenzó a asustarse y preocuparse por Sasha.

Además, ya llegaron a fin de semana, ¿cómo la obtuvo?

—¡La tomé prestada! —ella hace un puchero, apretando el bolso donde guardó el objeto—. ¡Y se llama Alekandr!

—¿La robaste? —interroga, deteniendo su paso.

—No, la voy a devolver, además soy parte de eso —afirma, rodeándole.

Todo es por la grandiosa idea, nótese el sarcasmo, de concientizar con una obra escolar sobre el embarazo adolescente. El planeamiento surgió luego de que una pareja admitiera que serían padres, estando la chica embarazada en su cuarto mes cuando dejó de asistir a clase, para hacer el último año con maestro privado. Sasha se postuló a la obra, ganando el puesto de suplente.

Nicolo se masajea el puente de la nariz, volviendo alcanzarla porque a fin de cuentas ella no sabe dónde queda su casa. El culpable era Connie, quien orilló a Sasha a inscribirse, aunque eso era otra historia.


End file.
